Bully: The Next Generation?
by The Crystal Gems
Summary: Exactly What It Says On The Tin. Joshua Vandervelde is serving his second year of highschool at Bullworth Academy after being forcefully transferred out of Marlstone Academy by his father. Join Joshua as he tries to survive Bullworth as a Prep but also as he meets the offspring of the other graduates and people his father went to school, and gets caught up in a secret society. SYOC
1. Beginnings

_New England, America_

_Bullworth Town_

_Bullworth Academy_

_August 12__th_

The young man sighed in annoyance as he sat next to his father in the auditorium with other students and future classmates of his who were all currently sitting with their own parental units. Joshua didn't want to go to this academy but his father was forcing him to do it Josh missed his old school life at _**Marlstone Academy**_ in Marlstone Town (Three towns over from Bullworth) Josh had to transfer out of the school after his first year during the summer due to his father wanting to keep up traditions.

Joshua pulled his cell phone out and cycled through his playlist. Joshua put one ear bud in his ear and listened to _'Radio Gaga' by Queen _while the Headmaster droned on and on with his welcoming speech.

"It's good to see new and familiar faces of our students and their families." The older man said as he stood behind his podium. Josh rolled his eyes in annoyance as Freddy kept singing. He really didn't care in particular and he was sure neither did the other students.

"_You gave them all those old time stars_

_Through wars of worlds - invaded by Mars_

_You made 'em laugh - you made 'em cry_

_You made us feel like we could fly." _

Joshua lipped-synced to himself making sure his music was lowered as he received a raised eyebrow from his father. Joshua sheepishly grinned and went back to listening to the beat of the song. The older man shook his head and listened to the young Headmaster give a welcome back speech.

_"So don't become some background noise  
A backdrop for the girls and boys  
Who just don't know or just don't care  
And just complain when you're not there  
You had your time, you had the power  
You've yet to have your finest hour  
Radio."_

"All we hear is Radio ga ga  
Radio goo goo  
Radio ga ga  
All we hear is Radio ga ga  
Radio blah blah"  
"Radio what's new?  
Radio, someone still loves you!"

Joshua sang under his breath. Call him a loser, or a dork but he had a thing for some old music from the 80's and 90's. Although his father didn't approve of it (His father said it was music for paupers and trailer trash) and considering that Joshua was one of the heirs to the Vandervelde Legacy.

Joshua was a rich kid and soon to be Preppie along with other young men (or women) in Bullworth Academy if he recalled a Harrington was to attend the school as well and that He/She was in the auditorium somewhere with their father Derby Harrington.

Joshua slumped in his seat and propped his arm up in boredom as he began to drift off to sleep. Joshua knew that was the last time he'd _play 'Future Street Race IV'_ from five o'clock in the evening to one in the morning.

The brown-haired boy slipped off to slumber-land in his chair with a quite snore coming from him as he passed out with a thin drool line tracking down his face as Headmaster Ateara went on for another twenty minutes.

Joshua felt a tap on his shoulder and slowly woke up and came face-to-face with his father with an irritated look on his face. The blonde haired boy blushed and sat up straight as Headmaster Ateara closed the speech.

"Remember these students are here for our bright future of Bullworth Academy." Ateara said as many adults applauded while most teens did not care in particular about the speech given to them by Headmaster Ateara.

Headmaster Ateara dismissed the parents and students while he had suggested to the parents to explore Bullworth's changes over the years since they've graduated. Joshua got out of his seat and tried making his way out of the auditorium with his father following him along with other students and their parents.

"So son what do you think?" Justin asked looking down at the fifteen-year old boy who gave a shrug of uncertainty. Joshua wasn't entirely sure on how to answer that question as he missed his old friends back at Marlstone.

"..It seems alright Dad…..I guess…" Josh said as he followed his father up to a statue of a Bull holding a football in hand while in a posing position. Justin smiled fondly at Harrington House and he and Joshua sat at a bench in front of the statue.

"It will take some time to adjust I admit but, I hope you can have a better school life than I did." Justin said to Joshua who nodded slightly sadden by the truth. As soon as they would stop re-living the past Justin would take Joshua, Justin II, Kara, and Abigail out for a dinner of Joshua's choice and go out to some pauper-ish ice cream parlor in Bullworth. Justin stood up and motioned his son to try and meet his classmates on his own while Justin would reunite with his old gang, Joshua decided to do some exploring on his own while dodging older and younger students that passed by him. Joshua didn't seem to pay attention as he collided with another person' body.

"Oh shit! Sorry man. Let me help ya up." The other boy said as Joshua founded himself hoisted up and being brushed off.

"My bad man I was not paying attention I was aimlessly wandering around." The guy said as Joshua squinted and looked at the name tag of his: _David Kowalski_

"David Kowalski? Former Head Boy Peter Kowalski's son?"

"Joshua Vandervelde? Preppy kid?" Both said at the same time as Joshua took in David's appearance: David face seemed meekly, but the rest of his was different David hair was a bronze that was gelled and spiked, his nose was slightly sharp, and his blue eyes. David was wearing a The Flash symbol t-shirt, with jeans that had holes in them, and white sneakers.

Joshua nodded at David's at question and off-handedly told him Peter Kowalski was his uncle and stood there awkwardly. David coughed and tried making some small talk.

"So…you see that movie: Man of Steel?" David asked looking at Joshua waiting for an answer; Joshua had seen the movie in June with his friends from Marlstone.

"Yes I did it was enjoyable." Joshua said trying to ease the tension as David relaxed and decided to hold a conversation with Joshua.

After an hour of exploring together Joshua's phone buzzed as he received a text message from his father.

_Time to go son I your mother wants us home now- Dad_

Joshua sighed and told his new friend abruptly that he had to leave. David shrugged and told Joshua to take out his IPhone to bump contacts. Joshua and David bumped contacts and Joshua ran off to the front gate to find his father waiting there for him.

Joshua smiled to himself as he sat in the car as his father began to drive them home. While Joshua had his doubts about Bullworth he was glad to make a friend.

**End of Prologue**

**Alright so this is the first chapter of my story and my very first SYOC story that involves the Bully characters. If you want to submit an OC (Or two) please go to my forum and read the rules. When you are done reading them check out the submission forum and fill it out.**

**I accept your submissions through forum or PM. PM Me if you have a questions, suggestions, and comments.**

**Please Read and Review. **


	2. The Order Of The Watchers

_**Billy's Crane's Carnival**_

_**Thursday**_

_**August 14**_

_**1:30 pm **_

Lorenzo Vargas sighed as he and David took their seats in the spinning octopus ride. Lorenzo originally invited Mariana to come with him to the carnival as a gift for their final days of summer before entering the hell known as Bullworth.

Mariana insisted that the Kowalski kid come out to the carnival with them out if Old Bullworth Vale unfortunately Mariana caught the stomach flu and was currently at home most likely emptying herself from both ends.

The thought of it made Lorenzo's nose scrunch up in disgust, reluctantly Mariana begged him to take David instead of her. Lorenzo had nothing against the Kowalski kid the two of them were friends but not as close as Mariana was with him.

Lorenzo and David stepped off the ride and simply decided to watch some other people play some games and grab some snow cones.

"So Kowalski you ready for part two of the hellish nightmare known as Bullworth?" Lorenzo asked casually as David nodded and took a bite out of his rainbow snow cone.

"Look just be careful and watch out for Mariana okay?" Lorenzo said as David once again nodded as Lorenzo looked around. Lorenzo was a bit high-strung and paranoid as he spent his three years of school dodging The Order of Watchers and even begging not to participate to fellow classmate and assigner of the Order: Alexander Jones.

Lorenzo looked over his shoulder to make sure there wasn't anyone potentially targeting him and force him to see Alex and carry his assignment. Around three o' clock Lorenzo motioned David that it was time to go back to Lorenzo's aunt and uncle's house to check on Mariana and the current state she was in.

Lorenzo and David made a detour at an ice cream shop on their bikes to get something for themselves and something for Mariana if her stomach could take it. Lorenzo had hopped off his bike with David parking his on the side of the Rodriguez household and walked through the screen door with Lorenzo opening it with his key.

"Mariana?" Lorenzo called out as he walked to her room. Lorenzo was greeted with a loud retch and the sound of a toilet flushing along with a sink running; Mariana stepped out of the bathroom and walked back over to her bed to try and ease her stomach while placing her blanket over her head.

"You alright?" Lorenzo asked with concern as Mariana nodded and motioned him to leave. Lorenzo didn't want to leave her alone but he promised his uncle he would work on some old car that his uncle received from a friend. Both he and his uncle Gabriel were working on the car together and were close to repairing it the car just needed a little bit more tuning.

Lorenzo threw the waiting David on the living room a bottle of water and told him to just to relax while he would be outback of the house working on his aunt's garden by pulling out weeds while waiting for his Aunt and Uncle to get back home.

"Probably out getting some pizza for dinner." Lorenzo noted while he took his black T-shirt off and began to pull the weeds out with his gloved hands. About twenty minutes later and after checking up on Mariana and greeting Mr. and Mrs. Rodriguez David headed out back to notify Lorenzo his Aunt and Uncle as he went stood there eyeing the bare-chested boy in the garden.

He was watering the yellow roses in the patch out in the back of the garden. Lorenzo's worn jeans had slipped enough to reveal the elastic band on his striped boxers. David decided to be slightly sneaky and try to yell to get a rise out of Lorenzo.

"Half-naked Lorenzo ahoy!" David jokingly called out as he saw Lorenzo turned around and smirked.

"Hey don't hate me because I'm beautiful!" Lorenzo shouted back as he began to take the gloves off his hands and wiped the sweat from his forehead. The Greaser got up and walked out of the patch and over to the waiting David.

"Stayin' for dinner Kowalski?" Lorenzo asked as he and David began to walk back inside of the house.

"Yeah I am plus, I wanted to see if we can give Mariana a small slice of pepperoni." David said as the door opened to the back of the house.

"Auntie Nicole. Uncle Gabriel." Lorenzo greeted as he headed down to the closet of the house and grabbed a washcloth and large towel.

"Lorenzo." His uncle said as he began to take out plates for dinner and placed the pizzas on the stove. Lorenzo went to the guest room and grabbed some fresh clean clothes to wear after the shower he would take.

There was only barely a week and five day left until the hellish nightmare would begin for Lorenzo, Mariana, and David.

_**Thursday**_

_**August 14**_

_**Bullworth Academy**_

_**Football Bleachers**_

_**5:30pm **_

"Put down Brakus for…..Jockstrap duty." A voice of a young man said as another boy opened a book filled with student names, ages, photos, and other private information that the school didn't even know.

"Carlson?"

"Greaser duty…..He'll have to steal the second-in-command's bike." The other boy said slightly with glee while his 'friend' sighed in annoyance and misery.

"What about Vargas and his kinda hot cousin?" Zeke asked Lex. Both Zeke and Alex were currently sitting on the Bullworth bleachers picking out their victims for the final year of school for the both of them. Both young men were in a little society called The Order of the Watcher's a gang of-I mean an upgraded force that kept the school under control without the Headmaster's knowledge.

"Hmm….Vargas has avoided his punishment for too long. Always begging for mercy and pleading not to be humiliated…..Put him down for a…._Surprise_." Lex said with slight smile as Zeke jotted down Lorenzo's name.

"His cousin?"

"Not worth my time….Besides it wouldn't be as funny." Lex said as he looked at the football field being mowed by one of the mowers Headmaster Ateara hired to mow the lawn. Zeke didn't really enjoy this job in fact and desperately wanted out of this little gang or in Zeke's opinion a _**cult**_.

"You know Alex you're a real asshole!" Zeke announced loudly to Lex who simply flashed a smile of fake warmth that sent shivers down Zeke's spine.

"I know; I love you to Zeke but, since you swore at me _**The Assigner**_ I'll forgive you but next time…..Well I hope your body is in good shape." Henry said smirking as Zeke tried not to blush but his face gave him away. Henry stood up and began to go down the bleachers leaving a humiliated Zeke behind.

"Remember Ezekiel there are two types of people in the world: Victims and the Victimized. Never forget that." Henry said as he began to leave Zeke alone sitting there contemplating to himself.

**End of Chapter 1**

Author's Note: I do hope you the reader enjoyed the story and I hope you're getting interested in the concept. I do not own Lorenzo, or Mariana they both belong to Ariel Leilani who submitted them to me.

Please don't be shy! Submit your character and join in the story and the outcome of it all that will happen (To guests who have no accounts you can also submit a character) go to my forum and read the rules and fill out the application.

If you have any questions please PM me about the story, or the forum but I do recommend you use Bully Wikipedia to help you out for your character.

Read and Review.


	3. The Tale of Two Jocks

_**Old Bullworth Vale**_

_**Saturday**_

_**August 16**_

_**9:33 am **_

The Thompson boy ran beautifully. His long arms and legs moved flowingly and flawlessly, his body floating as if his feet weren't touching the ground. When he ran, he forgot about his father and his painful memory of the football game that haunted him since he was ten. Even his thoughts became sharper, and things were simple and uncomplicated- he felt could solve anything that wasn't school related when he ran or memorize football play patterns.

Often he rose early in the morning, before anyone else, and poured himself in liquid sun through the sunrise streets, and everything seemed beautiful, everything in its proper alignment, and nothing impossible the entire world attainable.

When he ran, he even loved the pain, the hurt of the running, the burning in his lungs and the spasms that gripped his calves. He loved it because he knew he could endure the pain, and even go beyond it.

Though on this particular morning he had a companion that was currently following him as they ran throughout the streets of Old Bullworth Vale.

"Hey, my legs are okay but my arms are killing me." Archie said as he and the Thompson boy made a rough turn right. Archie had decided to join his fellow Jock and friend on a morning run; Archie and the Thompson boy had stopped off at Yum Yum Market as Archie had gotten groceries for his mother who requested him get some for the house.

"We almost done running Adam?" Archie asked as their run continued their run. Adam smirked knowingly that Archie was ready to give up.

"Keep running!"

"You're some kind of nut," Archie said, humoring him. Adam and Archie immediately came to a stop as they ran into Old Bullworth Park and collapsed on the benches.

Archie came finally to a halt. Archie blew air out of his mouth as he collapsed on the edge of the benches. His chest rose and fell like human bellows. The Thompson boy sat on the step of the gazelle, his legs jack-knifed, his feet in the mud. He studied the leaves clustered beneath him as Archie caught his breath.

"One day left Adam." Archie said as he and Adam both looked at their surroundings of the park as other occupants didn't notice them. Adam sighed heavily and rubbed his neck.

"I know Arch." Adam said as he sat there lost in his thoughts how he could make his father proud of him and notice him. Within twenty minutes Archie had stood with the groceries in his hand.

"I gotta go Adam. I'll see later."

"Zombie Rising 2?!" Adam called out to the running Archie who called over the wall as he began to run back to his home.

"Zombie Rising 2!" Archie called as Adam nodded to no one in particular. Not too long after Archie's departing Adam followed suit and took the bus back home.

Adam pulled his keys out of his pocket and opened the door to his empty house. Adam called out to see if his mother, younger brother, or father were home.

"Mom! Dad! Conner!" Adam called out only to be met with silence. Adam shut the door and locked it as he went to his room for a shower. Adam turned his laptop on and chose his playlist to play while he showered.

Adam stripped off his clothes, grabbed his fresh clothes, and went into his bathroom placing his stuff on the closed toilet bowl.

_**We touch I feel a rush**_

_**We clutch it isn't much**_

_**But it's enough to make me wonder what's in store for us**_

_**Its lust, it's torturous**_

_**You must be a sorceress 'cause you just**_

_**Did the impossible**_

_**Gained my trust don't play games it'll be dangerous**_

Adam's laptop sang as the wide receiver began to lather his hair in the shower as the song continued over the showers rush of water.

_**If you fuck me over**_

_**'Cause if I get burnt imma show you what it's like to hurt**_

_**'Cause I've been treated like dirt before you**_

_**And love is "evol"**_

_**Spell it backwards I'll show you. **_

_**Nobody knows me I'm cold**_

_**Walk down this road all alone**_

_**It's no one's fault but my own**_

_**It's the path I've chosen to go**_

_**Frozen as snow I show no emotion whatsoever so**_

_**Don't ask me why I have no love for these motherfucking whores**_

_**Bloodsucking succubus's, what the fuck is up with this?**_

_**I've tried in this department but I Ain't had no luck with this**_

_**It sucks but it's exactly what I thought it would be**_

_**Like trying to start over**_

_**I got a hole in my heart, but some kind of emotional roller coaster**_

_**Something I won't go on 'til you toy with my emotions, so it's over**_

_**It's like an explosion every time I hold you, I wasn't joking when I told you**_

_**You take my breath away**_

"You're a super nova." Adam sang as he rinsed the soap out of his hair and began to wash the remaining suds off of his body. Adam stepped out of the shower and turned the water off and wiped the steam off of his mirror.

Adam dried his hair off and grabbed his gel and comb and began to style his hair. Adam slipped his shirt and boxers on walking back into his room, Adam turned his television on and turned his PlayStation 3 and waited for his game to load.

Adam scrolled through his contact list as the game loaded. Adam had stopped on Mariana's number and looked at it. Adam had heard from Archie that Mariana had caught the stomach flu before school started; Adam couldn't blame her something was going around that had hit his father, his brother, and Adam himself along with other Bullworth residents.

The character on Adam's screen popped up and Adam stopped looking at his phone and picked up his controller. After sending out an invite to Archie to join Adam's game Adam put his headset on and began to try and do the main mission until Archie popped into the game.

"A-Bomb!" Archie said as Adam chuckled at his antics. Within an hour both were slicing their way through hordes of zombies.

"You'll never believe who I saw at Yum Yum Market." Archie said as Adam had remained silent listening to his friend.

"Maria Rodriguez. Dude she's smoking hot when my mom and I were at the store she had dropped her lip gloss, so I'm just watching her bent over looking for it and man I tell ya she has a nice a-" Archie didn't get a chance to finish as Adam growled on the other end of the headset: A chuckle came out of Archie.

"Sorry man I forgot you have a thing for her." Archie said as Adam slightly blushed and began to deny his friend furiously over any feeling for Mariana.

"L-Look can we just focus on the game?" Adam said as Archie smirked on the other end. Archie knew whether or not Adam denied he had slight feelings for the Rodriguez girl the only problem though?: Her older cousin and the Kowalski kid were blocks in Adam's way despite Kowalski showing no romantic interest in Mariana.

_**There was just barely one day until their torture would begin.**_

**End of Chapter 2**

**Author's Note: I do hope you the reader enjoyed the story and I hope you're getting interested in the concept. I do not own Lorenzo, Mariana, Adam or Archie Adam belongs to Ariel Leilani who submitted them to me and Archie belongs to Man of Steel2013.**

**Don't be shy! Submit your character and join in the story and the outcome of it all that will happen (To guests who have no accounts you can also submit a character) go to my forum and read the rules and fill out the application. **

**If you have any questions please PM me about the story, or the forum.**

**Please Read and Review. **


End file.
